templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven's a Lie
Heaven's a Lie was the personal Ship of Sith Lord Darth Alastor. It was a highly modified Helix class Interceptor, that included an advanced Artificial Intelligence, Holocomm unit, and a point seven class hyperdrive. Necessary Purchase After removing the nuisances of Darth Superbia and Darth Luxuria, Alastor needless to say, couldn't just continue to use Superbia's ship the Soul storm. So, Alastor traveled to Nar Shadda, met with several, “less than official” sells reps, and traded the ship for a Helix, and in Alastor's traditional, sadistic styling, he named it Heaven's a Lie. Modifications Alastor knew his ship would need to fit his special needs as an Assassin, and though a stock Helix is a formidable ship, capable of simultaneously acting as a freighter and a starfighter, Alastor knew he needed more. So Alastor, meticulous in his ways, spent weeks just researching what needed to be done to the Lie. He decided that he needed to reposition its ion cannons for defense, and to replace the ships Warhead launcher with a more useful and less apparent Light Turbolaser cannon, but these would be far from the last of the modifications. Ion Cannons Alastor, as a hobby, had studied mechanics, electronics, and weapons tech, so the removal, and reinstillation of the Ion Cannons was a simple job but a long one. The first Ion cannon was centered at the nose, and with some modifications to its housing and adding some hydrolics, gave it a small tracking ability, roughly 5 degrees. The Second Ion cannon Alastor built a full fledged turret mount for, granting it a 45 degree firing arc. Alastor then mounted it on the rear of the ship, above the rear loading ramp. This was done because Alastor knew there would be times when he would be chased off a planet by planetary authorities, and an Ion cannon turret on the rear of your ship was a great remedy for this. Turbolaser After the Ion Cannon's Alastor set out to retrofit the Warhead Launcher into a Light Turbolaser. This was far easier than it sounded. The section of the ship that housed the missiles was cleared and the power systems, firing mechanisms, and charge capacitors were mounted there. The launcher tube, was converted into the turbolaser's barrel, this required some additional durasteel adding of 3 feet of additional barrel length but in the end the whole launcher to laser retrofit took 8 days. The trade off between a Launcher and a Laser while not openly apparent was a good one, the damage ratio, though of a different type, was relatively the same and the Turbolaser didn't require constant resupply. A.U.R.A. As the years passed, Alastor spent some of his spare time learning and practicing computer slicing and coding. While not as good as dedicated professional slicers, he was skilled, and with the 'aid' of a A.I. expert he managed to code the Original Template of the A.I., AURA. AURA (Arakyd Universally Respondent Artificial-intelligence) was an extremely advanced A.I. template. She was completely capable of learning, adapting, and was able to feel human like Emotions, primarily Jealously and Rage. AURA had advanced Navigational, Tactical, and slicing protocols and software in her programing. AURA's primary purpose was the well being of Heaven's a Lie, a task she was far to good at. She had direct access to Alastor's bank account and Heaven's a Lie's Holocomm unit, this combination proved to be very useful. First she managed to transfer, through nearly 500 different accounts, making the actions virtually untraceable, transfer 1,000,000 credits into Alastor's account without his knowledge. She then used this money to farther modify the Lie. She arranged and paid for thruster modifications increasing the ships Sublight and atmospheric speed. Ordered a Hyperdrive technician to modify the hyperdrive to a class zero seven, and had the ship coated with a specialized black paint that refracted or absorbed most forms of radiation and radar making it very difficult to detect with sensors and the naked eye, but far from impossible. Category:Starships